


Michiru pressed against a wall

by orphan_account



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, FEAST fellow fans of smut and this ship, I have writers block again fUCK, I love this ship, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shirou doesnt know when he had pressed her shading his apartment wall, but neither of them were complaining.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 336





	Michiru pressed against a wall

**Author's Note:**

> I really really want to write more and have my writing to be stable and good but I can feel the writers block and exhaustion knocking on my door.

Michiru was quite the sight. 

Shirou couldn’t help the wandering of his eyes, couldn’t help the thoughts going to a dirty place. A dirty place filled with thoughts of Michiru’s thighs, and what was between them.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kuro turned his head to its side, looking at Shirou with an expression Shirou couldn’t quite figure out.

His nostrils were suddenly attacked by the scent of tanuki, and a few moments later Michiru rushed in through the door.

Her white tank top had been drenched from heavy rain, and it had turned see through.

He peeled his icy blue eyes from her chest, looking away.

“I’m so wet! Shirou can you help me?” Michiru looked over at the older man with pleading eyes.

“...what do I have to do?”

Michiru perked up, and smiled. “Can you bring me a towel, thank you.” 

Shirou went into the bathroom, taking a towel from a chair and walked out into the hall again, only to be greeted with a shirtless Michiru.

He froze in place, eyes glued to her small chest. 

“Thank yo- Shirou?” Michiru followed Shirou’s aroused gaze, and blushed finally seeing his item of attraction.

Shirou hadn’t noticed himself transform into a wolf, but he did notice Michiru’s adorable squeak.

In Michiru’s eyes Shirou looked scary. Towering over her, strong and immortal and ah, he had pinned her against the wall.

Michiru looked up. Shirou was panting, hot breath in her face and it stung, but she tried keeping her eyes open.

Shirou’s rough paws were touching her, feeling her up. He was observing her, looking at her as if she was his next morsel.

Sharp fangs grazed her dark fur, and she whined. She didn’t know if she was scared, but she shivered and trembled, eyes finally shutting close when she let Shirou take absolute control over this odd scenario.

He pulled her up, paws on her thighs and lifting her up while also pressing her against the wall.

She was shocked when the floor disappeared from under her feet, and she hastily wrapped them around Shirou’s waist, clinging to the wolf with all of her might.

It was true that she had been teasing him before, trying to gauge a reaction from the calm man but she didn’t know it would’ve turned out like this. But she didn’t dislike it. 

Shirou was taking things quickly, burying his face in her neck, sliding her shorts down, and drooling at the scents that enveloped him when he ripped it all off.

Hot and heavy her scent laid on his rough tongue, and he chuckled.

“Let our your voice more.” He _growled_ and Michiru mewled, her hands tugging on his black shirt.

Of his hands weren’t holding her up he would’ve teased her chest, would’ve made her cum on his fingers but right now that didn’t matter. He needed to knot her, to mate and breed and _claim_ her.

He knew that this urge wasn’t uncommon in the more ‘alpha’ beastmen, and after his many years of living he knew that all too well.

Shirou couldn’t help his increasing growls when he finally got to give into his base desires. He pushed the thick head of his cock into her cute, dripping cunt.

“You okay?”

“Hurry up, dirty dog.”

“I’m a wolf.” Shirou said, pushing his full length into her, her small body writhing in it, her whole being in ecstasy.

“Shi...rou.” She moaned, humping down on it.

“Stay still.” Shirou ordered, and Michiru obeyed.

He moved his hips slowly, trying to see how much he could move with his knot expanding inside of her.

Her moans were filing up the room, and his head when he started thrusting in hard, letting her head roll back to the wall, and he memorised every hair, every crevice of her body before he let both their orgasm take over.


End file.
